Maledictionem Felicitas : Cherry Stone
by O-Cyozora
Summary: Jung Yunho mendapat kutukan sebagai balasan kebaikannya. Bukan sebuah hal yang menyebalkan karena kutukan tersebut akan mendekatkannya pada pendamping garis hidupnya. Lalu, 'kutukan menuju kebahagiaan' yang bagaimana yang membuat Jaejoong harus terus mengelus dada setiap detiknya? Birthday fic for My Love :* RnR


"Anak muda." Anak muda? Yo'i dia memang anak muda. Tapi colekan dibahunya serta panggilan yang amat sangat terdengar kuno itu entah mengapa membuat alisnya berkedut. Panggil pria tampan kek, kan terdengar lebih modern dan hmm~ berkelas.

"Hei, anak muda." Colekan itu kembali terasa di pinggangnya. Aih, ini manusia apa hantu sih? Mengapa harus mengganggu dirinya? Salah apa yang diperbuat dalam hidupnya?

"Memangnya, kau mau ap—?" oh, nenek-nenek. Bukan hantu. Tak perlu membentaknya sepertinya. Bukankah sangat bisa dimengerti mengapa seorang nenek-nenek memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang kuno. Nenek-nenek termasuk orang di jaman kuno. Masuk akal jika ia mendapat panggilan yang sama kunonya. Jadi, terima saja dengan hati yang lapang. Oke?

"Tolong aku." Suara yang sedikit bergetar itu terdengar lagi. Apa? minta tolong? Kenapa?! Kenapa tak dari tadi saja. Hohoho~ kalau urusan tolong menolong itu hobinya. Ia, Jung Yunho. Adalah pria baik hati yang suka menolong. Jadi, masalah tolong menolong, serahkan saja pada pria tampan ini.

"Tolong untuk apa?" whoaa~ cara bicaranya manis sekali. Apalagi senyuman ikut menyertainya. Mata kecil yang tajam miliknya semakin kecil saja, namun entah mengapa. Author sangat yakin jika ia bisa menaklukan banyak hati dengan mudahnya. Hati wanita, maupun sesama pria.

"Didesa, aku tak pernah menyebrangi jalan sendirian walau mobil yang berlalu lalang hanya sedikit saja." Oh, sudah nenek-nenek, dari desa pula. Pantas kuno. "Disini," nenek itu menunjuk jalan raya dipusat kota Seoul dimana kini Yunho berada serta seliweran mobil yang terus menerus tanpa henti. "Aku bingung cara menyebrangi jalan ini. Mobilnya terlalu banyak." Duh nek, jalan disini tak sama dengan jalan di desa. Dan lagi, nenek bisa melihat kan? Tuh-tuh, ada _zebra cross_ disana. Haih~ tapi, karena Yunho yang tampan ini baik hati, ia akan menolong.

"Baiklah. Akan ku bantu nenek menyebrang." Jung Yunho mengulurkan tangan dengan senyuman keren menyertainya. Hanya beberapa langkah untuk sampai jalan dengan garis hitam putih itu, jadi ia meninggalkan dulu mobil hitam mewahnya. Yah, Yunho hanya coba memaklumi ketidaktahuan nenek yang tengah digandengnya itu tentang lalu lintas ibu kota ini. Ia menunggu lampu dengan gambar orang berjalan menyala di bagian yang berwarna hijau.

Saat lampu merah untuk para pengendara mobil menyala, saat itulah lampu hijau yang ditunggunya menyala. Yunho, dengan masih menggandeng nenek itu segara menapaki langkah demi langkah untuk sampai pada trotoar di sisi lain jalan ini. Tanpa peduli banyaknya pasang mata yang memperhatikannya ketika menggandeng sang nenek, menunjuk-nunjuknya atau berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Toh ia yakin semua itu hanya berlandaskan kekaguman. Sayang sekali, tak banyak waktu yang ia butuhkan sampai disana. Dengan begitu, takkan lama juga ia bisa memamerkan kebaikan hatinya pada orang-orang disana.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Aku kembali ya nek." Ujarnya ketika mereka sampai di seberang. Mereka hanya berdiri disisi jalan, belum naik ke trotoar yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada badan jalan. Nenek itu melambai, pertanda terima kasih jika dalam pikiran Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebelum membalikkan badannya, selagi lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih menyala hijau. Ia berniat untuk kembali menyebrang, hanya baru sampai niatan saja. Karena belum sepatunya menyentuh jalan ketika ia mulai melangkah ketika ia mendengar,

Bruk!

Dan

"Ah~"

Ditelinganya. Ia berbalik untuk mengetahui bunyi yang tak asing ditelinganya. Aigo~ nenek itu terjatuh karena tersandung batas trotoar. Apa didesa tak ada trotoar? Sampai-sampai nenek itu tak tahu jika ia harus mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi? Aiguh~

"Nenek baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho. Jiwa baik hatinya kembali menguar untuk mendorongnya menolong nenek itu. Menolong tak boleh setengah-setengah. Iya tidak?

"Tidak, gomawo. Kau baik hati walau tampan." Yosh! Nenek itu tak begitu kuno lagi sekarang. Ia tak memanggilnya anak muda lagi. Tapi, pria baik hati yang tampan. Hehehe~

Nenek itu telah berdiri lagi, meski tak begitu tegak. Yah, karena usia. Kau taulah~

"Kau baik hati, karenanya nenek akan memberikanmu hadiah." Yippi~ kebaikan yang tulus ikhlas, selain mendapatkan pahala juga sering mendapat balasan. Ini buktinya. Yunho akan mendapatkan hadiah. "Sebuah kutukan." Eh, tunggu. Ap-apa tadi?

"Kok kutukan nek?" tanyanya seraya menatap nenek yang sedang menggerakkan tangannya membentuk sebuah segel. Membuat Yunho semakin panik. "Hei, nek? Apa maksudmu? Mengap—?"

"Siapa namamu?" tak memperdulikan kepanikan Yunho, nenek itu malah menanyakan namanya.

"Jung Yunho nek, tapi nek. Aku tak mau dikutuk. Kutukan hanya untuk orang jahat nek, neeek~" Yunho semakin panik saat merasakan cahaya terang menyelubunginya. Hueh, menolong orang kok mendapat kutukan. Sungguh, Yunho tak mau jadi batu, apa lagi ketampanannya harus menghilang jika ia jadi kodok. Tolonglah, Yunho tak—eh? Tak terjadi apa-apa. Nenek itu berada dihadapannya dengan senyuman diwajah yang memiliki sisa-sisa kecantikannya. Yunho melihat tangannya, masih tangan kokoh miliknya. Yunho meraba wajahnya, dan masih berbentuk wajah tampan yang ia punya, rasanya. Oh, nenek itu hanya bercanda mungkin.

"Nek?"

"Jung Yunho, kau telah resmi kukutuk untuk— " deruman mobil membuat Yunho tak mendengar jelas bagian setelah ini, dan mendengar kembali kelanjutannya dalam "—ini, dan simpan dimobilmu." Seraya sebuah batu yang disodorkan padanya, berwarna merah bening dan berkilau sebesar buah ceri.

Kutukan apanya, dasar nenek-nenek penipu yang kuno. Yunho baik-baik saja tuh. Yang tak baik, jika Yunho berada lama dihadapan nenek itu. Ia bisa gila.

Yunho memperhatikan batu sebesar buah ceri itu setelah duduk di jok pengemudi di mobilnya. Tak mendapat apa-apa dari penelitiannya, ia mengangkat bahunya serta melemparkan batu ceri—nama yang dibuat Yunho untuk batunya. Batu ceri itu tak terlempar dengan baik. Karena batu ceri itu memental dan kembali melewatinya untuk kemudian jatuh keluar mobil lewat pintu mobil yang masih terbuka. Batu ceri itu tak terlempar jauh. Karenanya, Yunho bisa mengambil batu tersebut tanpa keluar dari mobilnya.

_Well_, yang ia tak tahu. Selama batu ceri itu terlepas dari genggamannya, serta jatuh keluar sana, mobil dan dirinya terlihat eung~ tembus pandang?

-oOo-

**MALEDICTIONEM FELICITAS : CHERRY STONE**

**O-CYOZORA**

**Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim**

**Genre:**

**Comedy Romance with lil Supranatural**

**::BOYS LOVE, OOC, AU, MYSS, TYPO::**

© Yunho and Jaejoong have each other, the story line and idea pures mine ©

**-1st & ma beta reader, Nayuka. Thanks so much babe *fly kiss*-**

A/n: bacalah pelan-pelan, resapi kalau bisa. Betanya bilang penjabarannya akan sulit dimengerti jika tidak sambil dibayangkan satu-persatu 

-oOo-

Yunho melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia sedang berada dilantai 18 di sebuah gedung apartmen mewah. Tentu saja, ia memiliki salah satunya disini. Nah, ini dia. Nomor enam ini adalah miliknya.

"Dua enam satu dua dua nol nol tiga." Ucapnya riang, suasana sedang sepi jadi, ia merasa tak apa jika mengucapkan kata sandi yang akan membuka kunci kamar apartmennya. Hanya saja, lihat~ ia menurunkan penutup mesin kecil itu pertanda bahwa ada kesalahan ketika ia memasukkan sandinya. Apa yang salah ya? Hm?

Beberapa kali ia mengulang, tapi tetap saja salah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ini kamarnya kan? Serius deh, masa iya ada yang seenaknya mengganti kata sandi untuk pintunya? Bukankah hanya dirinya yang tahu? Dan, ah~ abaikan cahaya kemerahan yang berpendar pada benda itu. Yunho saja tak menyadarinya kok. Jadi, pura-pura saja tak melihatnya.

Sebentar-sebentar, mungkin ia salah—nah kan! Benar! Tadi matanya keseleo kali yah, ini nomor sembilan, bukan nomor enam. Sebaiknya ia mencari kamarnya dengan benar. Tapi, masa iya posisi kamarnya berpindah? Seingatnya, posisi kamarnya menang disini. Apa apartmen ini memang merancang kamarnya untuk bisa berpindah tempat? Canggih sekali~

Baiklah, cukup tentang itu. Toh ia sudah tiba di kamar nomor enam. Hehe~

"Dua enam satu dua dua nol nol tiga." Nah kan, sekarang terdengar bunyi yang menandakan jika ia tak salah. Tadi itu memang matanya saja yang keseleo.

Hei, rasanya sedikit berbeda. Apa matanya keseleo lagi ya? Yunho akan membenarkan matanya dulu, karena itu, mari tinggalkan Yunho dengan semua kebingungannya. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita merapat ke tempat lain, sebuah ruangan lain. Ruangan apa ini? Apa? Kamar mandi? Yah, sepertinya begitu. Sebuah toilet juga wastafel bisa terlihat disini. Bisakah melihat hal lainnya? Bisa melihat seseorang disana? Bisa? Tepat! Karena author juga bisa melihat pria yang sedang bertelanjang disana. Tentu saja telanjang, bukankah dia sedang mandi. Jangan berpikir macam-macam sih.

Sepertinya seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan kulit seputih porselen. Yah, hanya itu yang bisa terlihat ketika ia dalam posisi memunggungi. Nampaknya pria itu selesai dengan acara mandinya. Lihat saja, ia telah memutar keran untuk menghentikan kucuran air yang turun dari shower.

Ia meraih anduk putih yang tergantung tak jauh darinya dan mengenakannya untuk menutupi bagian terprivasi untuk para pria tanpa mengelap bagian tubuhnya yang lain sebelumnya. Membiarkan tetesan air yang masih tersimpan di rambut hitam halusnya mengucur lurus ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya untuk melangkahkan diri ke arah kamarnya. Segera ia menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan menggantikan anduk putih itu menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia terlihat santai ketika memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya, bahkan ia bersenandung ria meski sangat pelan. Mendapatkan pakaian yang sesuai dengan moodnya kali ini, ia menutup lemari dengan pintu yang terlapisi cermin terrsebut. Membuatnya membatu saat melihat pantulan di cerminnya, err~ ada sosok lain tengah celingak-celinguk di dekat pintu kamarnya yang sedang terbuka. He? Siapa dia?

"Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di aparmentku?" tanyanya setelah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria itu.

"Jangan bermimpi. Ini apartmenku." Balasan yang menyebalkan ne? Tapi, tapi, bagaimana pria itu bisa masuk sih? Bukankah pintunya sudah terkunci secara otomatis ketika ia masuk tadi?

"Kau yang bermimpi!" pria bermata bulat itu hampir saja melempar pakaian yang akan ia pakai ketika mengatakannya. Untung tak jadi, itu kan pakaian bersih yang mau dipakainya.

"Aku tak bermimpi. Ini benar-benar apart—tapi, memang isi ruangan ini tak seperti kamarku." Pria bermata tajam—Jung Yunho segera menyelonong masuk tak sopan pada kamar itu. "Aku tak ingat telah mengganti sprai abu-abuku dengan sprai putih tadi pagi. Kau yang menggantinya? Dimana kesopananmu? Seenaknya saja menggantinya tanpa izinku. Dan lagi siapa Kim Jaejoong itu? mengapa lukisan abstrak yang menuliskan nama itu harus tergantung didinding kamarku?" Yunho mengamati kamar itu. Seingatnya, ia membeli kamar apartmennya, bukan menyewa. Kenapa bisa ada orang lain yang masuk kekamarnya.

Urat kekesalan tercetak di dahi putih pria tanpa busana itu. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok dinding hingga runtuh. Sebenarnya yang tak punya sopan santun itu siapa? Ini kamarnya, pria itu yang seenaknya masuk kekamarnya malah mengatai dirinya tak sopan. Gah, ia sungguh berharap bisa menendang pria ini jauh-jauh. Mana ia mulai kedinginan, acara memakai bajunya harus tertunda hanya karena ada orang asing menyebalkan disini. Huh~ tarik napas, hembuskan~ mulai...

"Dengar ya tuan, sprai ranjang ini sudah berganti putih sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dan lukisan abstrak yang menuliskan namaku sudah berada disana sejak setahun yang lalu." Ujarnya pelan. Ya, pelan. Ia sekaligus menahan emosi sih. Lihat saja, begitu ada kesempatan nanti, ia akan membalas pria ini dengan kejam.

"Sungguh? Aku tak melihatnya tadi pagi." Oke, Kim Jaejoong harus ekstra menahan diri. Ini mungkin, orang ini mungkin hanya seorang yang,

"Kau mungkin salah masuk kamar. Kau orang baru disini?"

"Yah, baru kemarin aku pindah." Yunho beranjak untuk duduk di ranjang empuk itu dengan tatapan jengah sang empunya menyertai tindakannya. Kok pria itu seenaknya menduduki ranjangnya. Teman bukan, pacar juga bukan.

"Dimana kamarmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia kembali beralih kembali pada lemarinya untuk mengambil celana di bagian lain lemarinya.

"Lantai 18 nomor enam." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam, ia memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja ia selalu benar, dan pria pria itu yang salah masuk kamar. Kamarnya ini nomor sembilan kan?

"Yah, Kau salah kamar. Aku akan menggunakan pakaianku dulu. Akan kuantar kau kekamarmu." Ujarnya tanpa memiliki rasa curiga. Lagipula, tak ada yang bisa dicurigai kan?

Jaejoong membuka anduknya untuk kemudian memakai pakaiannya dengan pintu lemari menghalanginya dari pandangan Yunho. Celana sudah, pakaiannya sudah, baiklah, ini saatnya menutup lemari untuk kemudian memberi tahu jalan yang benar untuk pria hilang ini.

Klup!

Jaejoong menutup pintu lemarinya, dengan cermin di pintu lemarinya ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya sebelum berbalik untuk—

"Aaaaaaa!" –baiklah, baiklah. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tak berbalik untuk berteriak. Ia hanya ingin berbicara dengan sopan pada Yunho dengan cara menghadap Yunho, namun kini ia berbalik lagi dengan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah tampannya. Apa yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak? Kita akan usut hal itu nanti.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat Jung Yunho dari dekat, sehingga yang bisa terlihat hanya wajah tampan penuh kharismanya. Ia sedang mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking kirinya setelah teriakan bernada tinggi dari Jaejoong menyakiti telinganya, sedikit.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau berteriak seperti perempuan." Tanyanya tanpa dosa. Kembali lagi pada hal yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak, maka lihatlah Jung Yunho sedikit lebih jauh sekarang. Yap, memang dialah penyebabnya. Wajah tampannya, tak mungkin. Bukankah Jaejoong sudah melihatnya sejak awal? Ayo turun sedikit kebaw—he, heii~ kemana pakaian pria itu? Kemana kemeja dan jas miliknya? Dan oh! Kemana celana hitam yang menutupi bagian pinggang sama mata kakinya? Heii~! Mengapa Jung Yunho tiba-tiba kehilangan busananya?! Semuanya?!

-oOo-

"Tak bisa." Jaejoong mengerutkan bibirnya setelah ia melemparkan diri pada sofa kesukaannya. "Kau yakin kamarmu berada dilantai ini dengan nomor enam? Lalu benarkah sandi untuk membuka kunci kamarmu adalah dua enam satu dua dua nol nol tiga? Kau yakin tak salah mengingatnya?" tambahnya, ia melirik pria tanpa busana yang menggunakan selimutnya untuk menutupi bagian pinggang kebawahnya. Aih, selimut kesayangannya dipakai pria asing, untuk menutupi 'itu'nya lagi. Pasti saat malam hari ia menggunakannya, akan ada aroma orang lain disana. Jaejoong yakin, ia takkan menyukai jika aroma vanilla kesukaannya terganti oleh pria itu.

"Tidak, aku yakin. Jika tak percaya, kau hubungi saja bagian pengelola." Ujar Yunho dengan santai, hei! Ia tak merasa risih dengan keadaannya apa?

"Baiklah," Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa nomor sebelum kemudian menempelkannya ketelinga. "Ya, aku mau bertanya. Apartmen nomor enam lantai 18, siapa pemiliknya?"

"..."

"Ara. Terimakasih." Jaejoong terlihat berpikir setelah ia selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana? Mereka mengatakan itu milikku kan? Milik Jung Yunho kan?" ujar pria itu.

"Jadi namamu Jung Yunho? Hei Jung, mungkin kau salah mengingat kata sandinya." Ujar Jaejoong, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tidak, itu benar kok." Nada tanpa beban itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebal itu. Membuat Jaejoong ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Untung saja itu hanya niatan akibat kekesalan semata. Jika tidak, Jaejoong pasti benar-benar melakukannya.

"Hei, namamu Jaejoong kan? Bisa kau pinjami aku bajumu saja? Biar aku yang pergi ke apartmenku." Ah! tentu saja, mengapa Jaejoong tak berpikir sampai sana? Mengapa ia harus repot-repot ke apartmen pria itu untuk mengambikan bajunya? Bukan lebih baik jika ia meminjamkan pakaiannya saja? Dengan begitu ia tak perlu bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan kau pakaian." Jaejoong beranjak kearah kamarnya. "Sebaiknya kau ikuti aku. Kau bisa memakai pakaiannya dikamarku. Tambahnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih Jauh lagi. Ia menatap Yunho beberapa saat, dan ketika mendapat anggukan dari pria itu, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

...

Jaejoong menurunkan kelopak matanya, ia sudah jengah. Seingatnya semua pakaiannya adalah pakaian yang terbuat dari kain meski dari berbagai jenis berbeda. Katun, sutra, woll dan banyak lagi jenis lainnya. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang penting, karena yang penting sebenarnya adalah semua pakaian dengan jenis berbeda itu mampu dirasakan oleh kulitnya, mampu menempel pada tubuhnya, tapi mengapa? Mengapa Tuhan? Semua itu bisa terjatuh ketika telapak tangan Yunho yang akan menyangganya. Mengertikan kebingungan yang dilanda oleh Jaejoong? semua-pakaian, yang-di-sodorkan-pada-Yunho-terjatuh-begitu saja. Mengertikan? Tidak? Oh ayolah. Ah, katakanlah seperti ini. Tubuh Yunho seperti angin, semua yang dilemparkan padanya bisa lolos begitu saja. Membuat Jaejoong ingin melempar Yunho dengan sesuatu yang membahayakan, pisau misalnya. Ia sangat kesal, dan ia rasa ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya. Pasti seru melihat ekspresi kaget dari Yunho ketika ia melakukannya. Tapi, tapi, tubuh itu terlihat nyata dimatanya. Aneh sekali kan?

"Tidak bisa, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tubuhku." Yunho mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia duduk dengan baik di ranjang milik Jaejoong. Ia menarik selimut yang ia gunakan untuk terus menutupi barang kebanggan para pria miliknya. Ia mencubit punggung tangannya, ia bisa merasakannya, tapi mengapa tangannya tak bisa menyentuh pakaian-pakaian yang disodorkan Jaejoong ya?

Jaejoong sendiri kesal bukan main. Jika seperti ini, ia takkan tahu sampai kapan ia harus membiarkan pria ini terus berada dirumahnya. Mengusirnya dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu, mana tega. Jaejoong bukanlah orang jahat.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun hei, Kim? Payah." Entah itu apa maksudnya, mengejek Jaejoong eh? Dunia sepertinya terbalik, siapa akar masalahnya, siapa pula yang mendapat ejekan pada akhirnya.

"Memang aku bisa apa hah?! Apa ini salahku?!" Jaejoong menyambar remot pendingin ruangannya dan melemparkannya segera pada sosok menyebalkan yang tengah duduk manis diranjangnya. Toh manusia itu hanya akan meloloskannya dengan mudah, bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Bahkan jika ia melemparkan pisau atau katana sekalipun.

Duk!

Eh? o.o

Oh mama, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa suara itu bukanlah suara khas pertemuan benda keras dengan dinding, lantai atau permukaan kasur? Itu terdengar seperti, err~ remot yang ia lemparkan tadi tepat sasaran. Atau kata lainnya, mengenai dahi Yunho.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin merusak ketampananku?" O.O lho-lho? Benarkah? Bukankah seharusnya benda putih itu menembus Yunho? Mengapa bisa ia tepat mengenai dahi pria itu? _Omg, omg_, apa yang telah tanganmu lakukan Kim Jaejoong?

"A-anu, mian." Jaejoong menggaruk tengkunya, "Aku tak sengaja, kupikir itu akan tembus seperti beberapa pakaian tadi." Jaejoong membeberkan alasan keberaniannya untuk menimpuk pria asing itu. Ia melihat tangannya dengan rasa bersalah. Oh, tangan~ kau berbuat dosa. Untung saja bukan pisau yang ia lempar tadi, seperti rencana awalnya. Jika sampai ia melakukannya, entahlah. Nampaknya ia akan menjadi tersangka sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Ah, jauh-jauh, jauh-jauh sana. Jaejoong tak pernah berniat nol koma sekian persenpun untuk menjadi kriminal kejam macam itu.

"Aish, alasan saja." Yunho mencoba menyentuh bagian merah yang akan berubah kebiruan di keningnya, "Ash! Sakit. Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kim, kau merusak aset berhargaku untuk terus menjadi model." Jaejoong terbatuk ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir. Sial, model? Dan ia baru saja menorehkan lebam wajah sang model? Tuhaaaaan, ini lebih dari sekedar gawat. Ini gawat tingkat maksimal.

"Tapi, salahmu sendiri menyebalkan seperti itu." Jaejoong membela diri. Ia tak sepenuhnya bersalah jika dilihat dari awal cerita. Ah, ia hanya berharap Jung Yunho berpikir kearah sana dan tidak menuntut banyak atas lebam di waj—

"Oh, kau menyalahkanku? Tunggu sampai surat dari pengadilan datang padamu ya. biarkan mereka saja yang memutuskan siapa yang bersalah diantara kita." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Membiarkan selimut putih Jaejoong terjatuh begitu saja.

Awalnya, Jaejoong sedikit was-was, tapi menyadari bahwa pria yang mengaku model itu berjalan tanpa busana, senyuman keyakinan mengembang diwajahnya.

"Mau kemana Kau?"

"Pulang." Jawaban yang ketus menjadi balasan.

"Dengan keadaan telanjang seperti itu? hahahaha~ memangnya kau tak malu? Hari masih siang. Kutebak, masih banyak orang yang berkeluaran di koridor sana." Jaejoong merasa menang saat ini. Jung Yunho mungkin takkan pernah bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Mana mungkin surat dari pengadilan akan sampai didepan apartmennya. Hohoho~

"Biar saja. Kudengar salah satu pemilik majalah dewasa tinggal disini juga, siapa yang tahu ia akan menawariku kontrak mahal ketika melihat tubuh kerenku." Oh, senyuman kemenangan di wajah Jaejoong lenyap seketika. Gawat, mengapa Jung Yunho bisa sepercaya diri itu? Mati~ Jaejoong pasti mati.

Pria itu membeku sesaat. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan menyambanginya karena pelemparan remot pada Jung Yunho. Lagipula, tubuh Jung Yunho sangat aneh, tak bisa menyentuh pakaian tapi bisa bersentuhan dengan remotnya. Aneh kan? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuh itu.

Pikirannya pulang ketika mendengar bunyi saat pintu tertutup. Jaejoong berlari secepat ia bisa untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia harus mencegah Yunho. Setidaknya, ia harus minta maaf. Siapa tahu Yunho masih memiliki sisa kebaikan yang membuatnya membatalkan tuntutannya. Jung Yunho tak lagi berada di apartmennya, mungkin pria itu sedang menuju apartmen miliknya sendiri. Hoeh~ Jaejoong harus segera menyusulnya.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat Yunho, dengan santainya berjalan bak mod—ia memang model sih. Maksudnya, berjalan layaknya ia sedang berada _catwalk_. Padahal ada beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di koridor tempatnya berjalan. Ia sedang berjalan kedaerah sudut, tempat apartmen nomor enam berada.

Jaejoong mempercepat larinya, mengabaikan bahwa sikap beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan di koridor yang sama dengannya tak menunjukkan sikap atas reaksi bahwa mereka melihat orang telanjang seperti yang masuk dalam irisnya. Ia hanya mengejar Yunho, ia akan merayu Yunho, apapun caranya, setidaknya agar ia tak usah berurusan dengan pengadilan sekalipun. Apalagi dengan kasus kriminalitas. Tidak, terima kasih.

Ia sampai disamping Yunho dengan napas terengah tepat ketika Yunho menurunkan sesuatu yang menutupi mesin kecil tempat memasukkan kata kunci untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar.

"Aaa~ Tuan Jung. Maafkan aku tentang tadi. Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu." Jaejoong menggesekan tangannya dalam gerakan memutar berkali-kali. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan bibirnya sesekali mengerucut ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan melaporkanku ne? Kumohon~" Jaejoong kembali merengek yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah lirikan sadis oleh Yunho. Tangan pria itu menekan beberapa tombol untuk mengulang kata sandi yang nampaknya salah ia masukkan saat pertama tadi. Dan yatta! Kebahagiaan untuk Yunho karena pintunya terbuka. Dan kegelisahan memeluk Jaejoong disaat yang sama.

"Rumahku sudah terbuka, kau bilang tadi kodenya salah. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kau sengaja agar model tampan seperti Jung Yunho ini tinggal dirumahmu ya? Kau gay kan?" oh, pisau imajiner menusuk tepat dihati Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho benar akan kata-katanya. Tunggu-tunggu, maksudnya, tidak benar seluruhnya. Ia juga tak sudi membiarkan orang tinggal dirumahnya. Hanya, pertanyaan terakhir itu, itu, itu sepertinya benar. Aish~ "Lagipula apalagi yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku untuk menebus luka ini?" Yunho berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk lebam yang diakibatkan Jaejoong.

"Apapun." Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menambahkan lebam diwajah pria angkuh itu, tapi ia tak mau membusuk dipenjara. Jadi ya, pasrah saja.

"Apapun hm?" Yunho mengangkat alisnya angkuh. "Akan kupikirkan dulu." Yunho berbalik untuk masuk dalam apartmennya. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan berniat melangkahkan kaki. Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama meski pada arah berlawanan. Ia dan wajah lesunya berniat kembali pulang, jika saja tak ada lengan dengan otot yang membalutnya memeluknya dengan erat setelah membalik tubuhnya kembali dalam sebuah tarikan kuat.

Mata bulatnya melebar, tidak! Jangan-jangan Yunho ingin menjadikannya teman ditempat tidur. Oh, harga dirinya akan dirampok jika begini. Mungkin Jaejoong harus pasrah saja jadi seorang narapidana T.T

"Tu-tuan, kau bisa menuntutku, silahkan saja." Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan tangannya secara panik untuk melepaskan tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat. "Aku tak mau jika harus menemanimu tidur, apalagi har—pppph~"

"Bisa diam tidak? Kau pabo!" teriak Yunho setelah tangannya berhasil menghentikan ocehan Jaejoong. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku jika tak mau mengakibatkan seorang model tampan dan terkenal mati. Mundurlah perlahan." Mendengar kata mati, Jaejoong mengangguk kaku meski kepanikan masih menjalari tubuhnya. Ia menuruti apapun yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Aigoo~ mengapa hari ini aneh sekali?" Ujar Yunho setelah ia sedikit menjauhi pintunya.

"Ka-kau—" Jaejoong berujar masih dengan kepanikan karena takut menjadi tersangka akibat kasus penganiayaan pada model ini menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho.

"Kau lihat tidak Jaejoong? Yang tadi itu menyeramkan sekali." Ujarnya, membuat Jaejoong berkedip sekali.

"Menyeramkan?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, apa yang menyeramkan disebuah apartmen mewah seperti ini?

"Kemari-kemari," Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong, ia menata langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Ia turut memperhatikan langkah pria porselen disampingnya sama besarnya dengan perhatian yang ia berikan pada langkahnya. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong, seolah melindungi pria itu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya perlahan, diikuti Jaejoong yang penasaran. Dan apa yang terjadi?

Oh God! Hari ini benar-benar aneh. Apartmen Yunho seperti tak berlantai. Tembus pandang pada lantai dibawahnya. Ia dan Yunho tentu bisa melihat apartmen dibawah kamar Yunho yang masih kosong tanpa pemilik itu dengan jelas.

"Hhhh~" Yunho menghela napasnya. "Mungkin aku memang takkan bisa pulang. Baiklah, kuambil tawaranmu tadi. Aku takkan menuntutmu jika kau mau berbagi kamar denganku. Otte?" matanya yang kecil menatap lurus Jaejoong yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Perasaan takjub melingkupinya, namun perasaan bingung juga tak mau kalah untuk memenuhi benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? Aneh. "Oi, Jaejoong. Kau mendengarku tidak?" Yunho menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong melalui tangannya yang tengah melingkari Jaejoong.

"Err~ ba-baiklah." Diam-diam ia bersyukur. Mungkin takdir sedang berbaik hati padanya. Seaneh apapun keadaan kamar yang sedang ditutup pintunya oleh sang pemiliknya itu, setidaknya ini akan membuat namanya tetap suci, jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau pengadilan.

...

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa. Matanya melirik pria lain yang akan menjadi teman serumahnya mulai sekarang dan entah, sampai batas waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena ia melihat tubuh seksi Jung Yunho yang sama sekali tak berbalut pakaian. Tapi akibat kepanikannya akan ancaman awal pria itu.

"Ah, kau membuatku berkeringat Jung. Aku mau mandi dulu. Tentang pakaian, kau mungkin harus bersabar dengan keadaanmu." Jaejoong kembali berdiri, ia mengipasi tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, dimana ia akan menemukan kamar mandinya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih betah dengan posisi santainya, tak risih dengan keadaannya sama sekali, mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa. Ia hanya menutupi bagian paling penting untuk seorang pria miliknya dengan bantal sofa, tak peduli apapun yang akan Jaejoong lakukan.

Sayup, ia mulai mendengar kucuran air dari arah dimana Jaejoong berada. Nah ah, ia akan mandi setelah Jaejoong selesai. Ia ingin beristirahat setelah ini. Yunho mematikan televisi yang sempat dihidupkannya tadi. Beranjak pada kamar milik Jaejoong, ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sampai Jaejoong selesai dengan acara mandinya.

Yunho memijat ujung hidungnya saat tiba dikamar bernuansa putih silver tersebut. Ia merasakan dingin menelusup kakinya yang tengah melangkah tanpa balutan sandal rumah. Entahlah, ia bingung. Mengapa semua pakaian menolak untuk ia kenakan. Err~ tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ia harus menarik ulang kata-katanya. Ia beranjak ke depan pintu lemari Jaejoong yang berlapiskan cermin. Matanya menyoroti semua bagian tubuhnya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki melalui pantulan yang ia dapat dari cermin tersebut.

He, seringaian tampan mampir dibibir tebalnya. Secara ajaib ia melihat sebuah kaus terpasang ditubuhnya. Kaus yang tadi digunakan Jaejoong lebih tepatnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika merasakan hangat mulai menyelubungi bagian bawahnya sebelum kedua matanya menangkap celana yang lagi-lagi digunakan Jaejoong sebelumnya menempel, menutupi bagian pinggang sampai mata kakinya.

"Hei, Jaejoong-ah!" serunya perlahan dengan suara beratnya.

"Ne? Ada apa tuan Jung?" jawab Jaejoong dengan latar belakang kucuran air dari shower.

"Kemarilah." Perintahnya, matanya tak lepas dari benda yang memantulkan refleksi tubuhnya.

"Ha? Tunggu sebentar. Aku hampir seles—"

"Sekarang, jika kau tak ingin aku menelepon pengacaraku untuk menyiapkan laporan yang akan membuatmu menjadi tamu hotel prodeo."

Jaejoong mendecak. Ia membiarkan busa sabun yang banyak menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia beranjak mengambil anduk untuk menutupi pingangnya.

"Dan jangan gunakan apapun!" baru saja ia menyampirkan anduknya, dan Yunho segera menghentikan gerakannya dengan seruan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Jaejoong sangsi jika Yunho benar-benar manusia biasa. Selain apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya dan kamarnya, kini pria itu tahu ketika Jaejoong akan menggunakan anduknya.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandinya, matanya menatap kaget pada tubuh Yunho yang kini berbalut pakaian yang tadi digunakannya. "Hell, bagaimana bisa?" ia mengeluarkan kebingungannya. Yunho hanya mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya untuk kemudian melirik anduk yang tengah dipegangi pria berkulit putih tersebut.

"Gunakan andukmu." Perintah Yunho lagi, membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Tadi jangan gunakan, sekarang gunakan. Sebenarnya apa mau pria ini sih? "Lakukan saja, dan lihat apa yang terjadi." Yunho menambahkan kalimatnya, seolah mengerti apa yang sedang bergulat dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

Eugh! Kalau saja bukan karena kesalahan tangannya yang seenaknya melemparkan remot pada model sombong ini, Jaejoong tentu akan memilih untuk menendang Yunho dari rumahnya dibanding menuruti perintah pria itu. Namun, keadaannya sedang tak baik saat ini, jadi memang semestinya ia pasrah saja mengikuti perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong menggunakan anduknya dengan malas. Ia ingin menantang Yunho dengan tatapan miliknya. Itu keinginannya, karena yang terjadi, lagi-lagi tak sesuai harapannya. Matanya berbinar takjub saat menjadikan Yunho objek dari irisnya.

"Haha, aku mulai sedikit mengerti." Ujar Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum dengan penuh nafsu kembali membuka anduknya, tak peduli bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho seolah sedang mempertandingkan milik siapa yang paling perkasa. Matanya yang bulat berbinar saat ia menemukan satu keajaiban lagi ketika membuka dan memakai anduknya.

Ini mulai masuk akal. Yunho tak selamanya harus terus dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Karena, saat ia dalam keadaan tanpa busana, Jung Yunho menggunakan pakaian yang terakhir kali ia gunakan. Seperti saat ini, ia tanpa busana dan Yunho menggunakan busananya secara lengkap. Dan saat ia menggunakan anduknya, celana yang digunakan Yunho tiba-tiba lenyap. Oh wow! Ini sebuah keajaiban atau kutukan?

**-SYN-**

Ahaha, senang sekali fict ini disukai oleh Lovely beta readernyaaaa :* nah, ini fict memang persembahan untukmu Love. Happy birthday to you :* wish you always be health, all the goodness always with you and all the good wishes come true soon e-engrish-an/ditendang Junsu.

Err, dan untuk yang lainnya—jika ada, bagaimana dengan ffku yang satu ini? Ini merupakan versi YunJae dari Maledictionem Felicitas. Jika ingin tau artinya, datanglah pada tante gugel tukang kamus. Aku ngambil judulnya dari sana. Hehehe :p

Akan ada versi RivaErennya juga, tapi aku harus mendalami sifat sikap karakter yang aku pake, jadi aku tunda deh buat mereka.

Eh, well. Jika seseorang bernama **PhantoMiRotiC** mampir kemari, ai remember you kece! Namamu selalu nongol di kotak review, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu *eeaaaa/slap* Nah, yang menyempatkan mampir untuk read and review, domou arigatou *bows*

O-Cyozora


End file.
